Son of the Spider
by ghost83
Summary: AU. Annabeth goes to Westover to look after Wolf, a demigod. When he is claimed by... Nah! Not going to spoil it! Rated T just in case. May include some forth wall breaking. Some events in the book didn't happen.
1. Wolf Aranceae

Wolf's POV:

Hi, I'm Wolf Aranceae. I know, I know, weird name. But I don't really care.

So my day started out as any other, with school. You might find this weird, but I go to a military school. It's called Westover, and it's sort of like a boarding school. I sleep, eat, and train there. It's basically like my home. The only one I knew, actually. You see, my dad was part of the army. As of how he died well, let's just say they need to improve on their bomb shelters. But back to what happening now.

My teacher, Mr. Brunner, introduced a student to the class. But I didn't catch the name since I was listening to Payphone by Maroon5 on my iPod. Just then he pulled out my ear buds and asked, "Wolf?" "Yeah?" I replied. "Would you be kind enough to show the new student, Annabeth Chase, around the school?" I shrugged and replied, "Sure, whatever." He took away my iPod, pity that, and shooed me off with the new blonde with stormy grey eyes. Talk about a Californian with grey eyes to ruin the image. I sighed as I went out of the classroom and stated, "Time for the tour."

Annabeth's POV:

Unbelievable. Chiron wanted me to attend class with another half-blood. So he assigned me to watch over him. Wolf is a guy with black hair and neon blue eyes. Possibly a rare son of Zeus. But his personality is another story. He is mostly a lone wolf, like he doesn't work well in groups. He wears a grey jacket with black t-shirt, blue jeans with black socks, and white shoes.

He starts things off by asking, "Where are you from?" I replied, "Long Island, New York." Which is mainly Camp Half-Blood. He narrows his eyes and surprises me by asking, "Hometown?" I sighed and replied, "San Fransisco, California." Before I ran away.

He then asks, "So, do you have a family?" I nodded and replied, "I got some brothers and sisters. My mom is an architect while my dad is a professor." He smiled at me and said, "At least you have a family you get to see."

That hooked me in so I asked as we passed the gym, "What do you mean?" He frowned, looked down, and replied, "My dad died in a war. They didn't have good bomb shelters during the war. I didn't know about my mom. Even my dad was secretive." I gave him a patt on the back before he smiled and continued the tour.

He explained as we passed alot of doors in a hallway, "This is a boarding school. They didn't bother having the boys and girls seperate, so if you hear smooching next door don't complain. There's also a possibility you'll be in my room. You see, each room can only hold 2 people. Each one has 2 bedrooms, 2 closets, a mini living room, and 1 bathroom. There's also one computer installed for entertainment, but that's only after class. Curfew is 10 o'clock pm. Just want that to be clear before you break curfew and end up in the slammer, which is our next stop."

When we got there I knew why we shouldn't break curfew. It was totally prison based. Stone walls, a toilet, a wooden bed with no mattress and only chain keeping it up, an iron door, and a barred window. He explained grimly, "Worst room there is here. You're fed only table scraps or rotten food. The last place you want to end up in this school is here." I only nodded as he excorted me back to class.

Wolf's POV:

After the tour we got back to class and Mr. Brunner said, "Annabeth Chase, you'll be in the same room as Wolf. Wolf, help her get her stuff and move in." Alot of gasps were heard around the room as Wolf replied, "Yes sir." I gave him my stuff and followed him to his, I mean our, room.

* * *

What did you think? Comment please!

cookie- (::)


	2. Moving in, Fireflies, and a spider

Annabeth's POV:

The first thought when I entered was, wow. Like he said, it had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a TV, and a computer. But somethings were left out. The corners were filled with columns like a museum and there were a few DVDs on the wall. He led me to my room and explained, "You're actually the first room mate I ever had, but don't expect me to ask you out. Anyway, it's not much, but here's your room." When he opened the door my jaw dropped. It had a queen sized bed with a window to see what's going on outside, a closet, and even some LEGO. He set my stuff down and explained, "This is your room. My room is opposite of yours. We have to wake up at 6 am sharp. If you need someone to talk to or need anything else, let me know." He closed the door and I took out my stuff to move in.

Wolf's POV:

I closed the door behind me and went into my room. It was sort of plain. A medium sized bed, a window to see what's the weather, and a closet. But what sets it apart for the other is that it has a recording booth and instruments. I also sing for fun, but I don't feel like singing in front of a crowd. There's a bar that I installed to help me do chin-ups. After doing that I went onto the sofa and watched the History channel's Modern Marvel. The show was about the Civil War technology. When it was on comercial, I got out a bowl and poured some Starburst jellybeans in it, like a snack. I crumpled it up into a ball and shot it into the trashcan without hitting the rim, 5 points or something. Man, my ADHD is getting to me. Might as well put those instruments to work.

I walked into my room and went to my keyboard. It was like the one used by Owl City. Great music, by the way. Now all I need is a song to play. I used my senses for inspiration. Kissing next door, no romance. I don't smell anything and the only thing I feel is my seat. But when I looked around I saw my closet door opened just a crack and the lights outside were like, fireflies. Now to play the song.

**"Fireflies **by **Owl City" **sung by Wolf.

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air And leave tear drops everywhere

You'd think me rude but I would just stand and

Stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep?

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

(Said farewell)

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.

Annabeth's POV:

I listened to his singing from outside of his room and was amazed. I now think he's a child of Apollo. But, who knows. Well it's past curfew so I went into my room and fell asleep.

Wolf's POV:

Before I gone to bed, I saw a tiny spider make a little web in the corner. Funny. The flies are in the cafateria.

* * *

That's it! Please vote for who shows up in the next chapter on my poll!


	3. Rhythm and back-story

Shadow's POV:

When I woke up, my eyes shot towards some words in web. _You are a demi-god_. Weird saying. Anyhow, I did some chin-ups. As I did, I recalled what my dad said about my mom. He said, "She was once the best weaver of all time. She liked to use threads. She even challenged the best to a weaving contest. But she wasn't the same after that. She wanted revenge on the challenger. So she sent your relatives after her's." I finished my pull-ups, got dressed, and got ready for gym. Just then Annabeth screamed "Sp-Spider!" Araneaphobia, huh? Lucky I didn't tell her my last name. As I made myself breakfast I recalled that supposedly, Athena had grey, eyes.

...

I just hope Greek Gods and monsters are fake because I remember a few years back seeing a guy with a sqorpion tail.

Annabeth's POV:

I was on the table, trying to get away from the spider when my roommate put a cup over it, slid some paper underneath, and carried it to the window to let it free. I swore he was humming "Fireflies" as he put on his fedora, which was a surprise since I didn't see it earlier, and we walked to the gym. But when we arrived, it didn't seem like a gym.

The only thing there was were just a jumping course with pegs to jump across. But for some reason everyone looked at Wolf, like he was dressed for the occasion. He looked at the course and back to me. He tilted his fedora and asked, "Can you keep up with me?" He was challenging me to a race, huh? I only grinned and replied, "Bring it!" We then went to the jumping course.

(Goes Rhythm Thief after that.)

_After jumping the platforms in the rhythm of **Phantom of the Opera**..._

He stated as we jumped to a steady beat, "You not bad. Quick question, am I a half-blood?" That caught me off guard and I stumbled to have him get me back on track. He grinned mischeaviously and stated, "Watch where you step." I shot him my death glare as we jumped to the pegs.

Wolf's POV:

The rhythm, the music. Everything has some rhythm. Even from walking to the rotation of the Earth. That's why I like listening to music. I feel the rhythm and keep to the beat. I closed my eyes and jumped on the pegs, feeling the rhythm like how I did all the time.

I remember the time I asked my dad about his side of the family. He just said that my grandpa and grandma were alike yet different at the same time. He told me that he wasn't like the others. He even said that someday, he would tell me. He brought me in as his own. He told me who my real mother was. One day, I was in a bus accident. I lost alot of blood so a blood transfusion was in order. Luckily my dad offered his blood. After the transfusion, I became his blood-son. He was always there for me. Now, he's dead.

I just want to find a new home. Is that just hard to ask for?

I opened my eyes and the course ended. I looked to see Annabeth Chase panting hard. So, I helped her to our room and ploped her in her bed. After closing her door, I murmured five words,

_"The Show is over, folks."_

* * *

Yep! I went Rhythm Thief on this! Any characters you want me to include? Must be on this chapter to be valid. And characters must be from PJO!

_note: this is a members only vote. Will end on the 31st. No voting twice. I **will** check on the reviews._


	4. Mario Bros

Note: This and later chapters will be video game, book, or YouTube video related.

* * *

Wolf's POV:

Well one moment we were playing dodgeball and the next, our opponents turn into _freaking _huge giants. Now we're running away from them in our regular clothes.

Just then she whipped out her knife and I asked as we continued running and ducking from the car throwing giants, "How the hell did you get that passed security in Westover?!" She replied as we ducked to avoid a tour bus, "The Mist is powerful!" Just then from the corner of my eye I saw a huge end of a green pipe in an ally. Dad said I have this unusual habit of breaking the fourth wall once in a while, so might as well take a chance. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her to the pipe. She stated, "What are we going to do? Go in that pipe to be destroyed?" I shrugged and replied, "Possibly. My dad said I had this habit of breaking the fourth wall as a kid. So fingers crossed."

Annabeth's POV:

He then did the impossible. He stood on the pipe and a weird noise that went _glug-glug-glug _came from no where as he posed and went down in the pipe. With nothing better to do, I went after him. I went down and all of a sudden got transported to this weird place with floating blocks, walking brown mushroom with fangs and eyes, green turtles with yellow skin walking on two feet, floating coins, and a whole lot of indescribable things.

Just then Wolf appeared with a whole new look. He had this weird ice blue overcoat and shirt. His jeans were bootcut and he wore light blue sneakers. Basically he looked like a winter spirit mixed in with him. He then threw an iceball at a mushroom and it became a frozen block. He then turned and yelled, "And that's why I like the Ice Flower!"

I looked to see...

* * *

Vote to choose who ends up in Super Mario Bros. on this chapter!

Options are:

Jason

Leo

Percy

Hazel

Reyna

Luke

Voting ends on 1/31/13 so start voting!


	5. Mario Bros pt 2

Annabeth's POV:

Luke and Leo? Why are they here? Leo was in a white shirt with green overalls and white cap with a red "L" on it. Luke was wearing a spoted cap with blue dots, a white shirt with a blue jacket, and pale jeans. That's when I looked at what I'm wearing. A red shirt with blue overalls and a red cap with a white "M" on it. Why, the heck am I in this? Just then Leo shot a fireball that bounced on the ground and killed a turtle with a red shell. Luke yelled at him, "Dude! We could've used the Koopa shell against the Goobas!" Goombas? Wolf explained, "Goombas are the brown mushrooms that walk around. The turtles are called Koopas. When you jump on the Koopas, the go into their shells which can go through other enemies." I replied, "Oh. So the giant green pipe..." Leo did a grand display gesture and greeted, "Welcome to the world of **Super Mario**!" I got up and Wolf asked, "Do you want me to lead?" We said in union, "Yes."

So, he led us around till we got to a flagpole. We jumped at it and did a fancy ending. As we went inside the castle, fire works burst as we went through another portal. When we came out, however, we immeadiatly saw...

* * *

Review and vote! Who's your favorite son of the Big 3? Ends 2/14/13.

Percy

Nico

Jason

* * *

Reason why, the one with the most votes will be singing a** the Beetles **song, **We can work it out **in the version of **Big Time Rush **in the next chapter.


	6. Nico and the Beatles

Annabeth's POV:

Nico? What is he doing here? Just then Wolf covered my mouth and all of us rushed behind a car. I was going to ask why when in the glass I saw a chimera nearby. We waited for it to go away and as Wolf released me, Nico greeted, "Nico di Angelo." Wolf replied, "Wolf Aranceae, charmed." That's his name?

Just as he got up Leo asked, "Does any body want to sing?"  
Jason replied, "No."  
Nico said, "Don't sing."  
Wolf stated frustrated, "Look. I'll sing, but just so long as it isn't the Beatles or random."

They started to cross the road in this order from farthest to nearest. Wolf, Jason, Leo, Nico. They then paused in a stride and Jason said uncertain, "Wait an minute..."

**We can work it out **by **the Beatles**

**Wolf**, _Nico_, Jason, _**Leo**, **All**_

**Try to see it my way,**  
**Do i have to keep on talking till i can't go on?**  
_While you see it your way,_  
_Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone._  
_**We can work it out,**_  
_**We can work it out.**_  
Think of what you're saying.  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright.  
**_Think of what i'm saying,_**  
**_We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night._**  
**_We can work it out,_**  
**_We can work it out._**  
**_Life is very short, and there's no time_**  
**_For fussing and fighting, my friend._**  
**_I have always thought that it's a crime,_**  
**_So i will ask you once again._**  
**Try to see it my way,**  
**Only time will tell if i am right or i am wrong.**  
While you see it your way  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.  
**_We can work it out,_**  
**_We can work it out._**  
**_Life is very short, and there's no time_**  
**_For fussing and fighting, my friend._**  
**_I have always thought that it's a crime,_**  
**_So i will ask you once again._**  
**_Try to see it my way,_**  
**_Only time will tell if i am right or i am wrong._**  
_While you see it your way_  
_There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long._  
_**We can work it out,**_  
_**We can work it out.**_

As soon as the song ended the Chimera came back and we ran away due to us somehow not having our weapons and powers.

Wolf's POV:

We breath heavy after turning into an alley.

I asked, "Can anyone explain the Beatle song?"  
Jason agreed, "Random."  
Nico stated, "Song well written, though."  
Leo nodded and said, "Agreed. But can we please get going?"

_Time skip..._

So we're at camp. I'm allowed in, I meet Chiron who I thought was Mr. Brunner, meet Mr. D, and I'm now getting a tour of the place. As we got towards the cabins I couldn't believe my contact covered eyes. I see my friend from when I was five and when she moved away. There I saw...

* * *

Who do you think he saw? Review in box below. Includes guest.


	7. blood-grandson

Wolf's POV:

Drew? No way. Maybe just a look-alike. I continued to go on to the Hermes cabin. As I went in, Luke said to the ones inside, "This guy is Wolf Araneae. Unclaimed." Lots of groans were heard. Luke patted my back and asked, "Why not I get you a camp t-shirt, okay?" I sighed and replied while removing my contacts, "Whatever, man. If you need me, I'll try to find a suitable weapon for myself."

When I arrived at the arena I immediately went towards the weapons. I mean, I have my pocket knife, but that wouldn't do good against a hundred-something pound monster. I picked up a sword just to find it unbalanced. Well, I did get a look at my brown eyes. So for the moment, I took a look at what I'm wearing. Grey hoodie with white t-shirt, grey jeans, and black sneakers. Just then I spotted the perfect weapons. Two swords that are like Darth Maul's light saber but with the lasers replaced with the swords. I picked up both of them, one each in my hand, and tried it out. As I did, the girl who looked like Drew came in and saw me.

Drew's POV:

I saw the Wolf Araneae look-alike trying to find the right weapon for himself when he looked at me and we had eye contact. That's when I knew it was really him. He just dropped his weapons and asked, "Is that really you? Drew?" I nodded as he walked up to me. He then asked, "So, after all these years, and you couldn't bother with even writing a letter to me?" I shrugged and explained, "I was trying to be the head of my cabin, Aphrodite." He laughed and replied, "You haven't really changed, have you?" I'm pretty sure I blushed as he wrapped one of his arms over my shoulder.

_Time skip..._

Wolf's POV:

At the campfire, it was like any other. Except for the satyrs. I was now in my Camp Half-Blood shirt with my jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Chiron announced, "Let's welcome our newest camper, Wolf Araneae." I waved and we went on with the campfire. As I sat down A guy, the same age as me, with see green eyes came up and asked, "You're Wolf?" I nodded as he offered his hand and greeted, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea." I shook it and replied, "Charmed."

I then made the ace of spades appear out of "thin air". Everyone gasped as Drew asked, "Has your dad teached you some new magic tricks?" I nodded but remained silent so Nico can catch on. Nico stated plainly, "His dad died." Just then a man who looked like a biker appeared along with a bloody spear hologram above my head. Everybody gasped again while Percy looked at the guy with anger. Percy asked, "Ares, is this guy your kid?" He replied, "Heck no, he's my bloody blood grandson. He knows what I'm talking about."

Everyone looked at me and I snapped the pieces together. Army, bus accident, blood transfusion, blood son. Drew asked, "Wolf? What is he talking about?" I grit my teeth and explained, "My adoptive dad was part of the army whose his dad is also part of. Thus making Ares his father. But I got into a bus accident. I was losing a lot of blood so my dad did a blood transfusion making my his blood son. But since he was a demigod and his blood now runs through my veins, I'm a blood descendent of a demigod of Ares."

Then one of the Ares cabin asked, "So, in a nutshell, you're in the Ares cabin." I nodded and stated, "In a blood transfusion sense, yes." And just like that, Ares and the spear disappeared. Before I got up Drew grabbed my wrist and asked, "Serously, how did you make the card appear?" I just snickered and replied, "Three simple words, my dear Watson. But I'll tell you at the next campfire." She let go and I walked away.

I then gathered my stuff and moved into the rated M cabin. Hopefully they have Assassin's Creed 3.

* * *

Next up is a song/singing chapter! If you guess right from the hint, I will anounce the winner in the next chapter!

Hint: It's an **Austin and Ally** song.


	8. Illusion

The ones who guessed it right are:

* * *

Wolf's POV:

I woke up early and quietly got out. Note how I said quietly. They had shields and armor everywhere. I then went five steps away just to hear metal banging together with Clarisse's voice yell, "All right get up people!" I was at the arena by now, trying out the blades from yesterday. I swung my way through the dummies, massacring them all in seconds. Well, I found my weapon of choice. Now time to combine it with my magic tricks. Let's see. Throwing stars, daggers, swords, explosives, armor, strings, yeah I'm good. I tried out the throwing stars first. I mixed it in with my card trick and after a few tries, made it appear out of "thin air" like the cards. Just then Drew asked as she saw me do it, "Seriously, how did you do that?" I simply poked her forehead and said, "I'll tell you at the campfire, my dear Watson." The pout, but smiled after words.

_Time skip..._

At the campfire, Drew asked, "So, how did you do that?" I just laughed and replied, "I can sing it in a song, if you want." Everyone murmured as Drew begged, "Do it." I just grinned as I got up and began to sing.

Still Wolf's POV:

"**Illusion **by** Ross Lynch"** _Wolf,_ Action happening

_"I'll be your entertainer_  
_I'm putting on a show_  
_I'm gonna levitate ya_  
_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more"_

At this point I just levitated a random girl with lightning blue eyes up by 3 yard before making her fall and Nico catch her bridal style. They looked at each other, blushe, and looked away. (Thalico:3)

_"I see you fascinated_  
_I've got you hypnotized_  
_White gloves with your dream up_  
_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_  
_Pick a card and guess it girl_  
_Here's a lesson girl_  
_It's just an illusion"_

I quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Drew with a shocked look on her face.

_"1, 2, 3, I disappear_  
_Coming right back_  
_So stay right here_  
_Ain't no second guessing girl_  
_I'm impressing girl_  
_But I'm just an illusion"_

Just then twins hand-cuffed me twice but pity on them as I sang the next line.

_"Oh, Uh, Listen _  
_I ain't no fake Houdini _  
_I put a spell on you _  
_I'm something like a genie _  
_Girl I make your wish come true"_

As I sang that I quickly escaped the cuffs and put it on their hands in one smooth move. Nice try, Travis and Conner.

_"And now our time is running _  
_With every grain of sand _  
_So here's the grand finale _  
_Watch me do my sleight of hand"_

I then made a card appear in my right hand while the key to unlock the cuffs in my left. I then threw thim into the fire and continued singing.

_"Step right up on the stage _  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage) _  
_Pick a card and guess it girl _  
_Here's a lesson girl _  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear _  
_Coming right back _  
_So stay right here (Oh, yeah) _  
_Ain't no second guessing girl _  
_I'm impressing girl _  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream _  
_We'll meet again my baby _  
_And I promise that I won't disappear _  
_I'll be right here _  
_And I won't be, won't be, won't be _  
_Just an illusion Yeah baby_

_Step right up on the stage _  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage) _  
_Pick a card and guess it girl _  
_Here's a lesson girl _  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear Comin' right back _  
_So stay right here _  
_Ain't no second guessing girl _  
_I'm impressing girl _  
_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up _  
_On the stage _  
_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage) _  
_Pick a card and guess it girl _  
_Here's a lesson girl _  
_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear _  
_Comin' right back _  
_So stay right here _  
_Ain't no second guessing girl _  
_I'm impressing girl _  
_But I'm just an illusion"_

As I finished the song I flicked on my hood and retreated into the shadows.

Drew's POV:

I smiled and couldn't help but be amazed at his singing. But when they came to get him, we couldn't find him. Just then I felt someone put their elbow on my shoulder and ask, "Does that answer your question?" I looked to see Wolf right there, grinning at me like a goofball. Everybody applauded and a few yelled, "Kiss!" over and over again. That's when I realised that out lips were inches apart from each other. He just kissed my cheek and said as he went to the Ares cabin, "Night, 'Dede'." I replied in a frustrated voice, "Night, 'Shadow'." If he called me by my nickname when we were kids, then I'll do the same if he does that. Just then a throwing star is thrown, just scraping the same cheek.

We looked in the direction to see Wolf posed like he had thrown something. He then asks me, "You think this is a joke? You think I called you by your old nickname for fun?" An son of Apollo gave a beat as he said,

_"Do you see this as a joke for fun?  
Then you be best on the run.  
My blood dad has died in a war,  
Now my weapon is two Darth Maul swords._

_I know you had something for me,  
But I think now you must open your eyes and see.  
You think I'm head over heads with you in love?  
You're a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of that and doves. _

_Now is after, the past was then.  
Our friendship is no more.  
So face it, my ex-friend.  
I'm not the same as before.__"_

I stood there stunned by his attitude, as did all of the camp. He's clearly not a kid anymore. I watched him just wave and walk away, saying, "Night." But it wasn't the one that gave you a warm feeling.

It gave you a cold feeling, one that sends a shiver up your spine. A feeling that made even a child of Hades fear the dark. A feeling, that could make every child of Ares more scared of him than their father. But more importantly, a feeling that can gives you a feeling that something evil is staring right at you when it's not.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Review please.

* * *

Question time! How do you think Aphrodite will respond to this?


	9. the Son of the Spider

Wolf's POV:

I now hate my life. I mean, it's all cool being a demigod and all, but ever since Drew moved away, things changed. At school people made fun of me by calling me "Shadow", which greatly annoyed me. It wasn't until later when I broke down on the inside. From then on I hated being called the absence of light. Eventually I learned how to sing my feelings out. I then became a lone wolf and only help others when needed. Now, I don't want to be around, I just want to be alone. I put in a purple and red contact, packed some stuff into a sack, and set out on my own without anyone knowing. Heck, nobody even paid attention to me. And I didn't think they would even care. Not even care to know who my real mom is.

I continued to walk on, with the only weapon I have is a 3 feet sword. Much easier control, but less damage done. I started to pass the Big House. I heard the stories of the oracle and how the new one is a mortal called Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Well, at least she sees what's really happening.

The camp border is just half a mile ahead of me. Just then I heard someone behind me say, "Stop." I turned to see Nico and the girl who I levitated last night standing before me. She asked, "Why are you leaving camp? It's the only safe place for you." I mocked her by saying in Nico's voice with his pattern and all, "Why aren't you two dating? You two blushed when he caught you bridal style." As a response she tries to hit me by sending her fist at my face. Tries to. She ended up slipping through me like how Obito did it for a few episodes of Naruto. That's why I chose the contacts. Anyway, I turned around and continued walking to the border, not caring if they continued to hit me because their attacks just go through me.

I was going to cross the border when Thalia, the girl I levitated, yelled, "If you cross then you'll be alone!" I stopped, turned around, and they stopped. I explained, "Me? Be alone? That wouldn't be the first time. Do you know what it is like to have someone you like move away? How it feels to be made fun of with your own nickname? How it feels to have that same someone that moved away call you by the nickname that you now hate? Trust me, this wouldn't be the first time for me to be alone. I only do my own songs to sing my feelings out. Last night I was wearing a mask to hide my feelings. I don't care if I'm alone. I'm Wolf Araneae, I'm a son of Aranceae, goddess of the spiders. She's my real mom. I don't see a cabin for her. So here's the deal. Ether you let me through or I will knock both of you out and go through. Your choice." I removed my contacts and continued walking. Just then I heard something heading for me so I swung my sack and hit the arrow away from me. Figueres they would want me to stay.

Sighing, I put down my sack and said, "This better be worth it, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace." I whipped out my MP3 and listened to the song in **Rhythm Thief** when the enemies come at Raphael from the left and right. I plugged in my headphones, put them around my neck, and let the music play. Oh how do I love music.

**(Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure - R04 Battle Diabolique)  
**(Thalia is control pad, Nico is **A** button)

Third person POV:

The music played as Nico and Thalia tried to figure where it's coming from. Wolf says to them, "Bring it." They decided to block out the music and attack. They readied their weapons and charged. Just then Wolf closed his eyes and something weird happened.

Nico's POV:

That's a dumb move. Just then my body had gone on autopilot. What in the name of my father is going on here?

Thalia's POV:

Really? Closing your eyes during a fight? Easy win for us. Wait. Why can't I control my body? What's happening?

Wolf's POV:

I grinned. They're fighting to my rhythm. The only way they could beat me is to go with the thing they don't pay attention to. In fact, they're blocking it out now.

Third person POV:

Nico jumped at him but got repelled back with Wolf's right hand. Stunned, he tried again two more times just to have the same result. Thalia then went just to be repelled also. They looked at him as he said, "Two of the Big Three? I _totally _didn't think you would epiclly fail at this." Earning two pissed off demigods, he continued to deflect their attacks. The two then came at him at once again just to see a vortex appear around him and push them away. The two looked at each other and back at him as he said, "Losers. You can't even beat me? Might as well get serious." He opened his eyes which gave a maniac look and got into a fighting stance. He then said, "No holding back." They then went at him with all their might to have the same repeating result.

When it was finished, the two were on the ground. Nico managed to ask, "Who are you?" Wolf just chuckled and replied, "Who, me? I'm the son of the Spider." Wolf then walked away until he was just a retreating figure in the distance.

* * *

Review please! Question: Where is Wolf going? No wrong answers!


	10. Solaris

Wolf's POV:

I continued to walk, not caring if any monster came after me. I stopped to drink some Gatorade, put on my fake Omnitrix, and resumed walking down Brooklyn. Don't really care much on how things happen or what time, but I just go with the flow. Don't even bother resisting it. Just then as I passed an alley I saw a girl, no more than twelve, being surrounded by a group of men. Knowing fear when I see it, I quickly tossed a throwing star.

Solaris' POV:

This was the end of me. The men were coming for me. Just then one of them fell to the ground with a throwing star in the side of his head. We looked to see a teenage boy positioned like he thrown it. The leader asked to him, "Who are you?" The boy just smirked and replied, "The name's Wolf, Wolf Araneae. Now you be best if you leave that girl alone." He had black hair with brown eyes and was wearing an orange t-shirt with a grey jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers with this weird watch on his wrist that looked like it came from the cartoon **Ben 10**.

The men then aimed their guns at him and fired as he took cover behind a car door.

Wolf's POV:

Of all the times I had to put my sword in my sack, it had to be now. Might as well go with the back up. I focused my fourth wall breaking power and tapped the Omnitrix. It activated and turned green as it popped up. The bullets came hard. No time for fooling around. I turned the dial to "Ben mummy" and slammed down on the face.

Solaris' POV:

A light show happened and when one of them came over to that area, he screamed as he was attacked by bandages. Something got up and when I saw it, I wanted to run away. Right there was an adult-like, Egyptian mummy-alien. It basically looked like a mummified pharaoh with white blue bandages and gold yellow eyes. It was like it walked out of a horror film. The bandages from it wrapped around the guy it attacked and I heard a snap as his body went limp, just to realise that he snapped his neck. It then looked at the others and asked, "What? Scared of a teenage boy?"

Angry, they shot at him just to see him still standing and walking forward. With each step they backed away. Then he said in a creepy voice while moving forward, "Boo." They started to run but got caught and have their necks snapped. Just then some beeping happened and the mummy turned into Wolf Araneae, the boy from earlier. He then brought out a sack and said while tossing it to me, "Here. Change into the clothes inside. After that, see if you could haul a cab to Manhattan. If you do, look for the hill with a tall pine tree. Good luck, miss?" I replied, "I'm Solaris. And thank you." He then took off and crushed his watch before saying as he left me, "Your welcome. And FYI, I'm just a demi-god. Like you. But I'm just trying to be normal. By the way, the pen is a sword." He then sprinted off to who knows where.

I changed into the clothes he had inside the sack, an orange t-shirt and jeans, really? After that I hauled a taxi to this hill he told me about.

Woah, that's one huge camp.

* * *

So, yeah. I made another OC. Try to guess her god-parent and, I'll try to update ASAP. Till next time, bye!


	11. Kanes

Warning! Major **book **fourth wall breakage.

* * *

Wolf's POV:

As I turned around the corner, I went to a book store. After entering, I bought a copy of the **Kane Chronicles: the Serpent's Shadow **since I was always interested in mythology. I found a good place to read and sat down. As I started reading, some others sat right next to me but I didn't pay attention to their looks. I was half way through when I heard something crash and people screaming. I casually looked up just to stagger and see this weird rabbit-leoperd-hawk mutant staring right at me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and focused my fourth wall breaking powers. As I opened my eyes, I knew the people around me are real.

I see Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt, armed with their wands, charms, and swords. Sighing, I placed a book marker at the pace, stood up, stretched, and decided to let my powers take a break. I got out my pen, un-capped it, and let it transform into my sword. I then said, "Stand back, I want to try this on my own." I then walked up to the monster, closed my eyes, and opened them quickly to make a death glare.

I then said to the monster, "Dude, you own me some reading time. You're lucky I'm letting my powers take a break." I then rushed at it at full speed.

Sadie's POV:

We decided to take a stroll in a park due to Carter's _amazing _cooking skills. As we did, we saw a boy reading one of our books. Since we had nothing better to do, we sat by him and read along with him. Surprisingly, he got half way through when another monster crashed into the ground and people screamed. We got out out weapons as the boy casually looked up and staggered, looking at the monster and at us.

I watched as he took a deep breath, stand up, and stretch. Strangely he got out a pen that became a sword just from removing the cap. He then said as he walked towards it, "Stand back, I want to try this on my own." He then gave a monster a glare and said, "Dude, you own me some reading time. You're lucky I'm letting my powers take a break."

He then took off full speed at it. It swiped it's claw just to have him jump over him and slice at it. As he turned for another attack I couldn't help but notice how he was related to Anubis before he merged with Walt. Minus the taste in clothes, it could be another look alike. After he rolled under it after another failed attack, he stabbed it in the chest which turned it into sand.

He then brushed and shook the sand off and greeted as he picked up his book, "My name is Wolf Araneae, Greek demi-god. Please to meet you." Carter shook his hand as he introduced, "I'm-" "Carter Kane, I know." Wolf said in an annoyed tone. He then pointed to us as he said, "I also know the dumb blonde is your sister, Sadie. I also know Miss Fire ball is your girl friend Zia and that Mister Charms is Walt who is housing Anubis, Egyptian god of funerals."

We pointed our weapons at him as he stated, "Hey, it's true. Sadie didn't realise her lovers are in one until her mom explained it to her, Zia temporarily became an out of control fire mage, and Walt mostly creates charms when before every spell he used makes him closer to his doom. Now that I think about it, Walt would've lived forever if he didn't use a single spell. And it could be confusing who is talking due to two minds and spirits in one body." All of a sudden he was a blur and stood before us. I felt something give off from him as he yelled, "_Ten Tjesu herus, u-ha ey pwah!_" And just like that, ten of those appeared. He explained as he backed away, "I have the power to break the fourth wall, granting me limited Egyptian magic to use. Enjoy the destruction!" He then ran away.

That is one bad trouble maker. One of them is bad, but ten? I made a mental note to kill him later on if we get through this.

* * *

Remember that this is a temporary crossover. But enough of that. Time to focus on Solaris, the girl Wolf saved earlier.

Which god do you think she's the daughter of? I'll give you a hint to narrow it down a lot.

Hint: It's a primorial god.


	12. Crazy blood family

Wolf's POV:

I continued to walk down the sidewalk. At the same time, I kept track of how many of those monsters I summoned were remaining. One down, 7 left for them to kill. As I finished the book I felt an immediate decrease in them and an increase in heat. I then quickly rushed into a clothes shop to throw them off me. In the end, I wore something that would make any city girl faint.

I wore something that was like a mash up of foreigner from England and a foreigner from Paris. What could I say. I have a messed up blood family.

_*flashback*_

It was right before I meet Solaris. I was checking out wrist watches to find something that resembled the Omnitrix from **Ben 10 Alien Force** when a woman tapped my shoulder. I looked to see a woman with alternating hair and color changing eyes, which meant Aphrodite. I sighed and asked while looking at the watches, "What do you want, Dove de Déesse?" Wait, I can speak French without learning it? Aphrodite replied, "Your blood father, is more suprising than you know." I bought a watch with a normal clock face and looked up to see every male looking at us, or her. I asked while looking around, "Can we talk about this at the park?" She just nodded and literally disappeared. I bought some paint and went out.

Later at the park she kept her word and appeared next to me on the bench. She looked younger, then again you want to blend in as much as you can. I stated as I painted my watch, "You were saying." I heard her take a deep breath as she said, "You're my blood grandson too."

...

"What?" I replied. She repeated, "You're also my blood grandson."

**(Warning: involves, you know what? I'm not even going to type it. Only 13+ can know where I'm going.) **

(_Aphrodite, _Wolf)

"Then you, another male, and Ares had?"

_"Yeah."_

"But wouldn't that mean?"

_"For some reason, they fused to create your, dad."_

"So in retrospect, he was 1/3 mortal and 2/3 god."

_"Pretty much."_

"Not to be offensive, but my blood family is weird."

Aphrodite nodded and disappeared, again. I took a deep breath and continued painting the watch.

_*end of flash back*_

So I'm now a person who looks like a mash up of a boy from England and a boy from France. I was wearing a grey jacket with a black v-neck shirt, dark blue carpenter jeans, and black sneakers with white socks. As an added bonus I willingly changed my hair to snow white and my eyes to sky blue. I put on some sun glasses with white frames and walked out with a new name. Filou, or "trickster" in French. As I walked out, I ran into a person who I hoped this disguise would work on. Solaris.

* * *

Woah! Solaris ran into Wolf! How would she respond? Review Please!

* * *

Question that's important: Would you, the reader, want me to make a story that involves the Oracle, Rachel, falling in love with a boy? 'Cause it may be a new story I'll write about.


	13. Solaris at camp part 1

Let's take a moment to view at what happened when Solaris arrived at camp first and who her parent is.

* * *

Solaris' POV:

After being greeted by Chiron and setting my stuff in the Hermes cabin, I walked around the place to get familiar with it. Just then an Aphrodite girl, who I believe is named Drew, comes up and asked, "Sorry, but have you seen a boy with black hair and chocolate brown hair names Wolf Araneae?" I nodded as she asked, "Where is he?" Just then a boy dressed in black said, "Drew." She asked, "What, Nico?" He looked down and said, "He left early. He went out into the real world without a second thought. But besides the point. The reason I came here is, that he hates being called Shadow." Nico explained how he and this girl named Thalia listened to Wolf's life after Drew moved away, how he was being called that name as an insult.

Just then, I just had this feeling that Wolf had just summoned a few powerful things. **(Hint, hint.)**

Anyway, after a long talk and a few introductions, we were off to the campfire.

After a few camp songs the Ares cabin told me that I'm too valuable to be a fighter, which meant that I'm weak. I just wanted to dump a huge bucket of water on their heads. And as if it was magic, some buckets appeared and dumped gallons of water on them. Everyone looked at Percy but he shook his head, still shocked.

Just then everyone gasped and Chiron stated shocked, "Two of the impossible in one day. This could mean something. But besides the point. Hail Solaris, daughter of Chaos, primorial god of the universe." He said that because I had a helix eye hologram above my head.

* * *

Daughter of Chaos, everybody! I'm going to put what happened next after this.

Same question: do you guys want me to make a story on Rachel chosing between oracle and love?


	14. French lessons

Now for part 2! Takes place a few days after Ch. 13, but collides with Ch. 12.

* * *

Solaris' POV:

Everyone is treating me like royalty, which I hate intensely. I dressed myself in shady clothes and made my way to the border.

I've decided that Wolf Araneae needs company and can treat me normally. I just want to be treated like any other person. Fingers crossed, I made my way to the border and surprisingly, no one noticed me. Even though I was only armed with a sword, I was ready to defend myself. I also promised myself to take any demigod in if I run into one. They didn't deserve to be on their own. As I went through the border, I snapped my fingers to have the currently sleeping Ares cabin to be filled with the sound of air horns. Have a nice day, Conner and Travis.

(Now to where we left off with Wolf, or should I say, Filou.)

As I passed a clothes shop I literally ran into a French foreigner. I said as I looked up, "Sorry." I realised that he was a demigod as he replied, "Non, excusez-moi. Par hasard, vous connaissez une fille du nom de Drew?" **(No, pardon me. By any chance, you know a girl by the name of Drew?) **Unfortunately I don't understand French. I asked, "What are you saying?" He looked at me puzzled and replied, "Je demande, savez-vous une fille nommée Drew?" **(I'm asking, do you know a girl named Drew?) **I sighed and explained slowly, "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying. I don't speak French." He facepalmed and said in a few words I do understand, "Me look for girl called Drew." I put the two together and replied, "Oh, well I need to take you to camp anyway since you're a demigod." I stuck out my hand and greeted, "I'm Solaris, daughter of Chaos, primorial god of the universe." He shook it and said while pointing to himself, "Filou, heureux de vous rencontrer." **(Filou, pleased to meet you.) **I murmured under my breath, "I so need to learn French."

I led Filou to camp to see him not so shocked about it, like he saw it already. He then sighed and asked me while pointing to the camp, "Drew?" I nodded since he made it clear. He then asked as we made our way to the camp, "Comment êtes-vous arrivé à cet endroit?" **(How did you come to this place?) **I only murmured under my breath, "I really need French lessons." He then asked, "What did you say?" I replied, "Nothing, nothing." Just then I realised, "You just spoke a sentense I understand in English!" He shrugged and stated, "Ouais, mais tu ne sais pas la langue de l'amour." **(Yeah, but you just don't know the language of love.)** I stated, "And, you're back to a guy who I don't understand at all." This will be a long day.

* * *

Make them understand and yet not make them understand at all.

...

Review please!

* * *

Question: After I'm literally done with this story, do you want me to make a sequel?


	15. Filou and Wolf

And the story continues...

**Chaos**

_Aphrodite_

**(Translation)**

* * *

"Filou"'s POV:

I was laughing on the inside as she was trying to understand me. I mean, no disrespect to the primorial god/goddess of the universe, but why does your daughter not know all the languages?

**I just made her that way.**

Gah! Wait. Before I get on with this, would you want me to call you by Lady or Lord?

**Lady, since you are the only one who asked me literally this question the first time.**

Okay. Anyway, Gah! Lady Chaos! No disrespect to you, but it kind of defies the purpose of having a daughter when you kind of know everything almost instantly.

**I know, but no one's perfect. Remember that. **

Well, I know this may sound a bit too far, but you're daughter is really cute when she's confused.

**You're in love with her, aren't you?**

Big time.

**Well, now she wants to find Wolf. Unfortunately you're Filou. So how will you get out of this one?**

_Easy, I'll allow him to shift between forms. Just do it in the forest, okay?_

Yes, blood-grandma.

**This will remain between the three of us. Agreed?**

Swear on the river of Styx.

_Swear._

**Swear.**

The best of luck to all of us in this war.

Solaris' POV:

When I introduced Filou to Drew, he immediately said, "Vous êtes Drew?" **(Are you Drew?) **She replied, "Yes, who are you?" He then replied, "None of your beeswax. I have some information on Wolf." I then pointed at him and exclaimed, "You spoke in English, for the second time in front of me!" He just rolled his eyes and said, "Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, le loup a été vu la dernière fois à Brooklyn. Je vous suggère d'essayer de messagerie lui." **(Whatever. Anyway, Wolf was last seen in Brooklyn. I suggest you try messaging him.)** She panicked and went away. I noted to myself to learn French the next time he comes next to me.

"Filou's" POV:

I laughed at Drew's panic about me. Evil, I know, but she deserves it due to not knowing about what happened and not asking what happened after she left. Solaris looked at me and said angryly, "Look. I need to understand what you are saying, so don't go on talking in French." I just replied while leaning in close to her lips, "Well, no one is perfect." After I said that, I already could tell I'd got her in love with Filou. But does she love the real me more? I backed away and sprinted towards the campfire with her running after me and yelling, "You spoke English for the third time!"

Solaris' POV:

At the campfire, I sat right next to Filou since he struck my heart. But I really love that guy, Wolf. He saved me and got me here in the first place. I just hope he loves me back. He smiled warmly at me, but his eyes told a different story. It's like he's filled with loneliness. Just then he started to shine as he asked, "Que dans le monde?" **(What in the world?)**

When the light died, he was drop dead gorgeous. His hair was neat and his clothes made him look like a super model. Drew asked, "You got to be kidding. He's my brother?" He replied, "Gee, thank you miss captain obvious who is really stupid. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Filou, the trickster. And I suggest to step down due to your loss of your love who clearly doesn't love you back." Trickster, huh? I really need to learn French. I asked him a second time, "Why can't you speak in English for, like, the whole time?" He replied while his eyes changed color, "Because I want to. What daughter of Chaos doesn't know the language of love?" I blushed red as he smirked and winked at me.

Filou, just who is he?

* * *

g83: Not telling you, Solaris.

Solaris: Why not?

g83: Because that would ruin the plot.

Solaris: Can the reader at least give me a hint on who he is?

g83: Sure. Give Solaris a hint on who Filou is!


	16. So close to finding out

I got this inspired from the **Forest of the Fae **artwork and poem by **O-Carminatee **on **deviantart.**

* * *

"Filou"'s POV:

Five weeks had passed ever since I arrived here, again. On capture the flag days the real me became known as "the ghost of the woods" because I shift between Wolf and "Filou" so much, people think Wolf is already dead. I'm just lucky Nico hasn't figured me out yet. Now, I just wander around the forest, not having a care in the world if a monster tries to attack me. It's where I can truly be me, Wolf Araneae. The nymphs know my secret but thankfully they kept it secret. They eventually became my friends like Solaris. However, she's becoming more suspicious of me. There are times when I want to be me but she follows me, like she doesn't believe I am who I say I am.

Other times, it's good. Recently we saw the Stoll bros. put blue dye in my cabin's pipe to the shower. So to make it back fire on them, I changed the dye to rainbow while Solaris shifted, or replaced, it with the one in the Ares cabin. They were so colorful, they looked like they were painted with rainbow paint.

At dinner we successfully held in out laughs when they chased after the twins of Hermes.

But back to what's happening now.

I took my daily stroll through the woods as Filou, walking in the shadows to blend in with it. I couldn't help but say a poem I know in a creepy tone.

It's called the **Forest of the Fae**.

_"To the forest you go, for the forest to feed.  
We watch from afar, the victim unfreed.  
Writhe and twist... scream and wail.  
The Forest of the Fae, is where the suffering set sail~!"_

I couldn't help but laugh wickedly like a maniac as I continued to take my walk.

Third person POV:

If Wolf was more careful, he would've seen the eyes of Solaris, close to cracking his identity.

Solaris' POV:

Filou is a weird one. One time he speaks French, another time he speaks English, and now he's saying a creepy poem about a forest in a creepy tone!

Well, there are somethings I found out that Wolf and "Filou" have in common during capture the flag.

1. They both are the same height.

2. Both are mysterious.

3. Both know Drew.

4. When one disappears, the other reappears.

If I put this together, then is the equation:

Filou **is **Wolf?

The shadows and monsters started creeping up behind him which made him even creepy. Who is he?

Just then he stopped in his tracks and turned around to see me and the monsters. But in one swift motion they were all killed. Then something weird happened. He casually walked up to me and asked, "What are you doing here?" I then replied, "I ask you the same thing." He then looked at me puzzled but shook it off and said before running away, "I was bored. Later, Princess." Well, who ever he is, he is sure a mystery.

Wolf's POV:

That was too close for comfort. She was close to finding out who I am. Well in technical sense, she figured it out for a while but doubt it. What? Can't help but break the fourth wall a little. Anyhow, I went out of the woods and back to camp to study at the Athena cabin. They didn't mind me being there, especially Annabeth. She treats me like I'm one of the half brothers.

In my spare time and when she has nothing to do, we talk it out and tell how we feel. It wasn't until she said, "I love Percy." I rolled my eyes and replied, "No offence Sherlock, but I already knew that for the past few days." She blushed and asked, "You knew?" I shrugged and explained, "Fast heartbeat, lost in his eyes when he stares at you, totally obvious. And F.Y.I., Percabeth is kind of one of the top couples." She grumbled and stated, "Yeah, we're in first place." I then said, "Well, not exactly." I then whispered the top couple's name into her ear and she said shocked, "No way. Those two?" I nodded and smiled as I walked away before saying, "I'll see if Coral Head has the same feelings for you tomorrow." She yelled at me, "It's Seaweed Brain!" I only sighed as I went into the forest to sit down at a clift.

Why am I even here? What good is there when I shouldn't even be alive. A person from behind me stated, "You are what you are." I looked to see Lady Chaos walking up and sitting next to me in a human form. She was constantly changing so I wouldn't even bother on a single look. Anyway, I looked out at the stars and the sea as I asked, "Why are you here?" She replied, "Well, you always put on a mask that no one but I can read." I then explained as I became the real me, "It's just, I don't fit in. I'm a son of the queen of spiders, I have a power that technically trespasses into your domain, and I can't even have a real half-blood friend that likes the real me."

Chaos closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "I know a way to make you even stronger than you are now, without your power that defies my domain."

_Time skip..._

After explaining it to me, she asked, "Do you want to do the training?" I replied while closing my eyes, "I'm not sure, but I'll let you know if I do want to do it." As she disappeared, I looked at the sky, wondering that if I do the training, the gods will allow me to live right after finishing it.

* * *

I'll skip all the junk and get to the question. What do you think the training is?

Leave your comments and answers below and I'll see you guys next time.

Oh, and please vote on who will star next in **It started with Theo.**

Review below!

\/

\/

\/


	17. Negative Me

Wolf's POV:

I know this may seem like a weird thing to say, but time runs short, my friend. As Siris from Infinity Blade II says before taking on the God King and his three minions, hell take me. My power is running short, I'm trying to talk it out with my negative side while she summons up more monsters in this dimension, perhaps I'm going too fast for you to link things up. Very well, I'll try to explain this as well as I can.

To start things off, the training was to battle my negative side, who in this case is an child-of-Ares evil girl version of me. Go figure. So I accepted it, which caused me to be sucked through a portal and into a separate dimension where my negative side, which her name is Tenebris Lupus, is pretty much my opposite. But then again, her name is Latin for "Dark Wolf". Again, go figure.

To make matters worst, she pretty much has same powers as mine but ισχυρότερη or "stronger" in Greek. And due to the stronger fourth wall breaking power, I'm pretty much rendered useless. Also she can summon _freaking _dinosaurs. So you can imagine how *_censored_* up I am, right? And did I mentioned that the dinos are mutants? No? Well, now you know how *_censored_* up I really am.

Again, trying to talk it out with your negative side is easier said than done. Especially when, if you're a guy who's reading this, she's way too powerful due to her being your opposite. As she chucked a car engine in my direction I hid behind a building. I only have enough power to do one more fourth wall break. But she's better than me, how can I beat her? She's perfect! Just then some words echoed in my head.

**No one's perfect. Remember that.**

Thank you, Lady Chaos for telling me that.

I closed my eyes and focused on her. My powers are on a small scale against her. She can summon mutant dinosaurs. She doesn't have an attack pattern. She has ADHD that makes her not able to stand still. Wait, pattern. She doesn't have an attack pattern while I do. Wait. There's a lake. Might as well put up a fight.

I focused on my final wall breaker that may take her down. And with that, I charged.

Tenebris' POV:

What is my goodie-two-shoe counterpart doing? Well, no matter, that last thing he will see is me and my weapon.

Third person POV:

The two yelled in union, "Legend of Zelda version!"

* * *

Yeah. Legend of Zelda battle. However, I'm not one of LoZ games so out of these, choose what style this battle is.

Skyward Sword

Ocarina of Time

Majora's mask


	18. Wolf's death(?)

Wolf's POV:

Wait. We are using the same wall break topic? The same game? Well, the bad guy must win, this time. But just in case, I'll had a cucoo on stand by. As we raced to the lake I began my transformation. I began to have a black cap on my head and began to wear along with it a black jacket with a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with black socks. Over kill with the black, I know, but it's necessary.

When I saw my counter part, well lets say she'd gone to the middle ages. I can't exactly describe it to you, but let's just say she's wearing the same thing as Link wearing his green tunic in Ocarina of Time. None the less, still on subject. And while on topic, I even wonder what happened to her, er, negative me. Did something happened? And if so, what?

Drew's POV:

*_dreaming*_

I'll tell you this, demi-god dreams are **not **sunshine and lollipops. This one was one that I define as the worst.

I was at this devastated town, with two people fighting while standing on water. One was dressed in black while the other was dressed in green. When the one dressed in black's hat fell off, that's when I got scared. It was Wolf. The girl, which he was fighting, disarmed him and was ready to strike and finish him off. As first I thought he was going to die when as she swung he brought out a chicken and she killed it.

Her eyes widened as she said stunned, "You. Did. Not. Just do that." He just smiled sweetly and crowed like a rooster very loudly. When he did, thousands of chickens swarmed after her as he explained while getting up, "Cucoos. One of the most dangerous animals in the Legend of Zelda there is. You attack one, the rest become gods and hunt you down." He then ran around the building as the girl sliced the chickens with effort. After a while, she defeated them all but was low on energy.

As she caught her breath, Wolf came back with this weird heart shaped mask held in his hand. Her eyes widened and asked, "Is that what I think it is?" He then brought out another mask that looked like a human and slid it towards her. He then said as he helped her recover, "I originally wanted to talk things out with you. But due to your attacking, I simply can't. However, that doesn't mean I'm like you. You're my "dark" me, or my opposite. But besides the point, I didn't have this much fun ever since, well, me and Drew played hide and seek in my house." She smirked a little and said, "Venin, my real name is Venin. And thanks. Maybe we can talk things out, after I whoop your dariar." He replied while helping Venin up, "Don't count on it. Majora is going to win." She stated casually, "Fierce Diety beets him in the game." They laughed and for the first time, I felt real joy from seeing that. But that all changed when she literally stabbed him in the back with a knife.

He fell limp on the ground as she stated while he struggled to stand up, "A good guy should always have his head up. Venin means "poison" in French." He then replied in a shaky voice, "And do you know what "saccularius" means? Trickster. However, this may be my final trick. Hopefully my alternate me can comfort you. Oh, and your evil charm will be destroyed while I die, releasing you from the spell." He colasped on the ground as the dark aura surrounding her vanished. Her mood changed as she tried to heal him. As she did, it started to rain. She then asked at the sky, "Why? Why did Dave have to die in front of me? Why?!" Dave, my counter part.

_*dream ends* _

I woke up but began to cry in bed. I didn't care if I woke up my cabin. My friend was dead. When Solaris comfort me she asked, "What's wrong?" I replied between sobs, "Prepare a shroud. Prepare it for Wolf Araneae, son of the Spider, the frouth wall breaker. Prepare one, because he's dead." And he's never coming back.

I only heard my trickster brother, Filou, say sadly, "So he is, so he is."

* * *

So, wait.

Wolf died. Wolf is also Filou. Therefore, Filou should be dead.

This logic is clearly currently confusing! (Try saying that 5x fast.)

Anyhow, how do you think he survived? You know the drill, review!

* * *

Oh, and please decide on my poll whether I should make "It started with Theo" but with the Kanes?


	19. Alive and Argo II

Filou's POV:

So you may be wondering how I'm still alive. Well it's complicated, but I'll try my best. You know how there are multiple versions of things? Take the spiders, for example. All different, but still the same. And I may not be a fan of Doctor Who, but what happened was that my "Wolf" form died along with my powers. Basically, I died and got transferred into my blood-demigod-decendent-of-Aphrodite form. However, due to my versions, I'm also a son of (titan) so, yeah. Talk about a family feud. But that's only if I die again. If I die a third time, then I'm done. I had enough of all this randomness.

Still though, they really burn't my shroud. It was just a few swirls and had a few things I like, curtsey of Drew. As for me, well, I just said that I needed to clear my head and needed to go into the forest. And it was simply the truth. The Gods are the ones that know of this along with the primorials. But I need to keep my cover, even if that means killing my negative side. Wait, what am I thinking!

Venin's POV:

Though he didn't notice it, the dark aura surrounded his corpse and vanished. That meant he became the evil one and I became the good one. But he would become completely evil in six months. And due to that, I have to over power him.

Filou's POV:

In the forest I knew something wasn't right. After making sure I was alone of the cliff, I asked, "What happening to me?" The primorial goddess, Chaos, appeared dramatically as she explained, "I'm afraid that the charm you destroyed transferred it's evil to you. However you're not completely evil. But you will be after six months." I asked, trying to control my emotions, "How do I get rid of this?" She replied, "You'll need a cursed gem. But also you need to tell the person before hand. I suggest going into the 1930's." She opened a portal and said, "Look for Hazel Levesque. She can bring up cursed riches from the earth itself." I got up slowly and asked, "What's my time limit?" She replied, "There is none." I nodded and ran through the portal.

After going through, I was wearing some suspenders with a white shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. I guess it would be weird to have a boy dressing out of style in this time. But wouldn't the hair just shout oddball already? Just then someone bumped into me and I staggered backwards a bit.

1930s Hazel's POV:

I quickly apologized to who I bumped into and saw how he looked. He was dressed like the other boys but had white hair with a black streak and pale blue eyes. He replied, "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going." After talking while walking home, I asked as we arrived at my house, "Who are you?" He was about to reply when a small diamond sprouted at my feet with a small "pop". He bent down to pick it up when I almost shouted, "No, don't pick that up!" He looked at me and asked, "Why shouldn't I?" I replied, "Because, it's cursed." He just puffed and said while picking it up, "I do not really care much about curses. To me, curses are just words and how things happen." I said, "They are really cursed." He just put his hands behind his head and replied, "I know that, Hazel Levesque."

Startled, I asked, "How do you know my name?"  
He replied, "Best to not know than to know how. My name is Filou, by the way."  
"Okay, Filou, you should get rid of that diamond."

He just looked up at the sky and asked, "Can you promise me something?" I replied, "If you throw away that diamond, then I will." He sighed and asked as he tossed it into the sewer, "If we meet again, can you make a cage out of your diamonds surround me without locks?" I replied, "I promise, but why 'if we meet again'?" He just simply said before walking away, "Time would tell, time would tell."

And as if he wasn't there, he vanished into this huge circle and didn't come back.

_present day_...

Present Hazel's POV:

I was still puzzled at what Filou meant with the cage of diamonds and _if we meet again_. Maybe I'll see his grave, along with Sammy's somewhere else.

Filou's POV:

I continued to wander around after getting out of that portal. It wasn't long before I found this bunker with light coming from inside. I entered to see Leo working on something huge. I shouted, "Hey, Leo! Not to go all Phineas and Ferb on this, but what the heck are you building?!" He looked and said while coming over, "I'm working on this ship. Care to help me?" I grinned and closed the door to help finish whatever he was making, which in the blueprints is a ship.

* * *

So, yeah. I'm going to include the Argo II later on. Till then, review in the box below on how the three, Hazel, Leo, and Wolf, would respond when they meet.


	20. Crash meeting

Filou's POV:

"Hey, Leo! Can you give me a jar of rivets?" He tossed up a jar and I caught it so I could continue to work on the side of the ship while he worked on the interior. I was using one of those rock climbing gear to work on sides. Just then Solaris came in and asked, "Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" Wow, Phinease and Ferb much? I replied, "Hey, Solaris. We're working on this ship so we can set sail to this Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter." Leo just waved and continued on working. She asked as I got down, "He's not talking, is he?" I shrugged and replied while getting a blow torch and a welding mask, "Nah, he's just focused working on the interior of this. We already got the engine ready so we just need to finish in interior and the outside."

I flicked on the welding mask and got back up to weld together some Celestial Bronze. She asked, "Can I help with anything?" I shrugged and replied while gesturing to the blueprints, "You can help me make the sides of the ship. But don't use your powers because we want this to be legit." She looked at it, grabbed some climbing gear, and started to help me move the pieces in place. She then asked as she bolted some sheets, "Shouldn't you be tanning or doing something with your cabin?" I replied while finishing welding and setting the tools down, "Trust me. The things they do..." I shivered and continue, "Well, let's just say they are doing a lot of "kiss by the book". William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet." She remained silent as we started to work on the stereo system.

As we did, we saw Leo hooking up this, by my standards, weird control room that was only controled by a Wii remote and numchuck. I asked as I started to install the speakers, "Dude. If you can just control that with a Wii, why can't you make a 60" that has video games? Why use that to control the entire thing?" He replied while raising the sail by shaking the remote, "I'm a son of Hephaestus. I just do this. Now come on, we might as well send them a video scroll to let them know that we're coming."

_Time skip..._

Hazel's POV:

We got this scroll and opened it. When I saw who appeared on there, I was surprised. "Sammy" greeted, "Hello, Camp Jupiter. I'm-" He backed up to unveil Filou and another girl. He asked them, "So do I have a title or something?" Filou just pushed him aside while explaining, "Sorry for that. Leo has a MAJOR case of ADHD. Anyway, yeah that's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, on in this case Vulcan. The girl there is Solaris, daughter of Chaos, primorial goddess of the universe. I just call her, well, Sunshine." She looked at him and said angrily, "You're not calling me that." Filou just rolled his eyes and continued, "Right. Anyway, I'm Filou, son of Aphrodite, or Venus in your case. We just made this huge flying Celestial bronze ship and we would appreciate it if you don't blow us up in mid air. I also have a bit of evil in me that's concurring me and know someone by time traveling, tricky stuff, into the 1940s so that would be a huge bonus for me if you don't kill us." Solaris asked, "Did you just say you have a bit of concurring evil in you?" He just continued, "So, Hazel, I would really be happy if you just try to kill me with your cursed riches. So, yeah. Later~" Leo began to ask, "Did you just say cursed-"

He was cut off when the recording broke. Everyone looked at me as Reyna asked, "Hazel Levesque, who is this, Filou?" I replied in a shaky voice, "I meet him in the 1940s on a August evening. He must have time travelled somehow."

Filou's POV:

I continued watching the cities past bye underneath the ship we're on. I looked on ahead and muttered to myself, "Get ready, Hazel. Get ready to kill me later on."

Leo's POV:

Hazel, huh? Funny. I recall my great grandfather saying that name when I asked him about a picture with him and a girl in it.

Solaris' POV:

I could sense this evil aura coming from the son of Aphrodite. I'll keep an eye on him, metaphorically of course.

Jason and Percy's thoughts at the same time:

I hope the Big Three are accepted there.

_Another time skip..._

Filou's POV:

I asked Leo as we walked near the edge of the deck, "So how exactly are we supposed to let them know we come in peace?" He replied while shoving me off deck, "That's your mini mission." I yelled as I fell down, "Gah! Oh gods this is going to-" And, I hit the ground. *censored*.

* * *

Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark. So, leave a comment in the review box and I'll update ASAP.

* * *

Oh, and a quick question that I asked last time, I think. How do you think Hazel will responde to the arrival of the Greeks?


	21. Arrival

Filou's POV:

As I groggy got up, I immediately put my hands up due to the fact that every Roman has their weapon aimed at me. I asked uneasy, "Uh, we come in peace?" A girl, whose name I believe is Reyna, came up and took a long look at me. I put my hands down to my sides and did the same thing. I then looked up and muttered, "Leo, you owe me big time." I dropped my sword in front of me and greeted, "Uh, hi. I'm Filou, son of Venus. I believe you received out message scroll earlier, right?" Reyna eyed me and asked, "If you did your research, what does this stand for?" She held out a purple flag with the letters SPQR on it. I replied smoothly as possible, "_Senatus Populusque Romanus_, the Senate and People of Rome." They looked at me in awe. I asked unsure, "So, can we land?"

After a long debait we agreed on something so I brought out my walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Lower the rope ladder." It ended up bonking me on the head as Leo came down. I rubbed my head and introduced, "So anyway, yeah that is Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan." He waved like a maniac as I asked Solaris who was coming down, "Did you give him an espresso with extra cream and sugar with a spring of mint?" She nodded and asked unsure, "Is that bad?" As a reply Leo said, "WowguysIthinkI'llbeworkingwithmyRomansiblingsfor thewholeday!" Allow me to break it down for you what he said, Wow guys I think I'll be working with my Roman siblings for the whole day. At the time, Jason and Percy were coming down too. So I introduced them by saying, "The blonde is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. The guy with the raven black hair is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune."

They looked at us uneasy and I couldn't blame them. The Big Three are, well, the Big Three. Reyna then said, "I'm Reyna. Just so long as you don't attack us or our camp, we'll accept your arrival, for now." She then looked at me and commanded, "However, you will have to talk to me in my office, alone." I let out a huge breath and paused. After making it dramatic enough, I replied, "Sure. I'll talk with you in your office. Just so long as your grey hounds don't attack us." The two automatons came out from the crowd and growled at me as we entered the Roman Camp.

_time skip..._

We entered her office and I sat across from her. She stared at me and started things off by asking, "What do you have in your pockets?" Smart. I sighed and pulled out a doll that resembles Octavian on the table. I replied, "An Octivian voodoo doll." I could tell the curiosity got the best of her as she asked, "Does it work?" As a reply I poked a needle through it and we heard a scream of the guy himself. She then asked, "How do you know Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto?" I rubbed the back of my neck and stated, "That would be tricky to explain." She popped a jellybean in her mouth and replied, "Go on ahead, _Filou_, we have all the time in the world."

I took a deep breath and asked, "How much do you know of the primorial gods?" I began to explain to her how I time traveled and how I know Hazel. I also explained about the evil inside of me but left out the part of who had it. After I finished, she closed her eyes to process everything and replied, "I believe you." I blinked and asked, "You do? Why?" She explained, "Greyhounds are like lie dectors. Mine were near the door incase you were lying." I let out a deep breath and asked, "Do you know where I can find Gorgon's blood? The dangerous kind?" She looked at my puzzled and replied, "The Amazons have vials of the stuff. Why?" I just got up and quoted as I walked away, "'Matter cannot be created or destroyed, only changed'. Elbert Einstein."

After reaching Seattle by a one way teleporter, don't ask, I began my search for the Amazons. Along with thinking of a way to even talk to them.

* * *

Review what you would think would happen between him and the Amazons, and I'll update ASAP.


	22. The puppet is lie, A LIE!

Puppet characters belongs to Naruto.

When Zetsu is speaking: **Black**, _White_

* * *

Filou's POV:

To fill you in on what happened and why I'm running away due to the fact that my life depended on it, well let's just say it was a bad idea to over ride the central power core and program it to make all of the weapons the Amazons store explode. Hey, Leo taught me and I like pranking. Luckily I still think I could break the fourth wall in this world.

I grabbed a cloak with red clouds and a mask that looks like an orange swirl to break the wall. I ran towards the part with tons of clothes, for what ever reason looked like a costume department, and quickly put on my outfit as I went into the puppet room. But seriously, why is there a puppet room in the Amazon's HQ? Anyhow, I then hid amoung some puppets in the Naruto section, seriously WTH is with this place(?), and waited for them to pass.

As they came near one of them asked, "Where did he go?"

Random Amazon's POV:

I looked around as a puppet pointed and replied, "He went that way." I replied, "Thanks." Just then I realised what happened and all of us looked at the puppet. It remained silent before it waved and greeted, "Hi, hi!" We then screamed in union until we can't and the Tobi puppet rubbed where his ears are and stated, "Ow, that hurt my ears." The Deidara puppet spoke to him and said, "That's because you freaked them out, hm!" We starred at them as Tobi replied, "It's not my fault they wanted to know where that guy with white hair has ran off towards." Zetsu stated, "_Yeah, even I saw where he went. _**But you, Deidara, are a total idiot. **_He is who he is. _**I know, but he is really stupid to even notice Saskue's obsirvations from a distance. **_True, true._"

I shook myself out of being scared and asked, "Where did he go?" They replied at the same time and pointing in the same direction, "That way." All but me ran in that direction as I watched all but the Tobi puppet return to being puppets. "Tobi" said, "Clever girl, you know something was not right. As the real Tobi from Naruto would say..." He took off his mask to show the boy we've been after and cheerfully said while waving, "Bye-bye!" He quickly vanished before I could even react. That boy, is slippery.

* * *

Review. Because if you do, I'll, some time later make a crossover between the Kanes and PJO?

* * *

Ending is origonally said by Ray from **RWJ**'s video "OH SH!T!" on** YouTube**.


	23. Kanes pt 2

Filou's POV:

I swung my legs like a bored child on top of a random building in New Orleans. I then put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the small diamond that I got when I meet up with 1940s Hazel. A magician never reveals his/her secrets. I spun it on my index finger and watched the light of the sun get bent. I also witnessed seeing Leo, Hazel, Jason, Percy, Solaris, and Clarisse.

Wait, Clarisse? Oh right, she wanted to beat me in a sparring match since I spray paint her spear hot pink. This evil aura is starting to come in handy, which is basically both a good and bad thing. Good because I could see what happening right now. Bad because I'm starting to get eviler. Why did Chaos even want me to tell Hazel before hand? What good does a cursed gem have to do with anything?

Using it to my advantage, I looked to see where they are and how far away they are from me. Turns out, they are fifty miles away and closing. Must be Hazel doing the tracking. I just got up and casually strolled into a clothes shop and picked out some new clothes to throw them off, again.

I changed my hair to be fire red with a white streak. As I got out, I mainly focused on the color red for personal reasons. Now one last thing to throw them off. I changed my eye color to be rose red so it could complete the look. After doing all of that, I made my way to Jackson Square and look impatient because they are a couple blocks away from me.

Solaris' POV:

I asked Hazel, "Are you sure Filou is right over there?" Hazel nodded and replied, "I sensed it through metal or gems. Basically if he has something metal, then I'll find him." Leo stated as we stopped, "Not to state the obvious, but I don't see Mr. Albino." Hazel replied as she pointed in a direction, "Impossible. He's right there." We ended up looking at this guy that wearing shades of red. From his jacket to his shoes.

He turned to look at us and asked, "Who the bloody heck are you?" A guy with an English accent. British. Clarisse commanded, "Drop the act, punk. You're coming with us, Filou!" He pulled out a diamond and complained, "So much for being a good luck charm." Hazel asked surprised, "Where did you get that?" He replied, "Some guy with white hair just handed it to me and murmured something about "throwing some people off his scent." Whatever that means." Leo then asked, "Then what are you doing here?"

He was about to reply when he looked and said before running away, "Bloody Hell!" We looked to see a chunk of asphalt about to crash into us so we ran back too. We looked to see a minotaur standing before us and his eyes locked on boy red. He then murmured as we led him away from it, "Of all the colors I had to pick, I had to base it off what planet it sounds like." He then broke away from us and ran into a graveyard.

After a few minutes we heard someone yell, "Ha-di!" The monster exploded and we saw a few people armed with sticks and swords. Boy red said to them, "Thanks for killing it for us." The blonde asked, "It was our pleasure, but who are you?"

He zipped past us and said while leaning at a corner, "No one of your concern, Sadie." He waved his forearm over his face and revealed Wolf who quickly shifted into Filou. Wolf then stated coldly before disappearing and before any of us can responde, "Later."

And like that he disappeared, leaving only a note at where he stood.

It read:

**Greek/Roman half-bloods, meet the Egyptian Magicians.**

**Egyptian Magicians, meet the Greek/Roman half-bloods.**

* * *

So, now it's back to being a temporary crossover. Really hate doing that. But I really went to New Orleans and the Kanes like to go places, so I ended up putting the two and two together.

...

Review and, I'll stop, the crossover so I won't have to put it in the crossover section.


	24. Sealing the evil away

No crossover! And I may be rushing over things so I can finish the story.

* * *

Wolf's POV:

I watched them talk it out and go their separate ways. I let out a sigh of relief and looked into the gem. There I saw Luke giving orders to monsters on where to attack camp. I focused even more to a point where I could mentally talk to him after he was alone.

(Luke, **Wolf**)

**Wow, Luke. How did you get out of that darn Super Mario Bros. level?**

A guy named Wolf helped me. Wait, who are you?

**Not telling. However, there is a flaw if your attack.**

And what might that be?

**Wolf knows about it. Maybe you should reconsider your plans. **

So, wait. Who are you?

**Easy. The name's Wolf Araneae. And when you strike, I want to battle you. **

_End of conversation._

I let out a puff of air and walked to where there is a rainbow. I then tossed in a dramacha as I spoke, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid." The rainbow shimmered as I said, "Show me Reyna of Camp Jupiter." In the rainbow it showed Reyna poking the doll I gave her. After she looked up I started things off by saying, "I see you're enjoying the doll I gave you when we talked earlier." She quickly hid the doll as she asked, "Who are you?" I simply replied as I made myself into Filou, "Rey, Rey, Rey. You need to pay attention to the volcal patterns of every single person. But besides the point. I got news that may be of a great importance to you."

I explained to her about the forces and who Luke is. After finishing, she asked me, "Just so I could know, what's your real name?" I sighed and replied as I became me again, "I'm Wolf Araneae. Pleased to meet you." She looked slightly happy as she said before ending the connection, "I'm Reyna. And I'm glad to know about our enemies plans." I smiled too before the rainbow vanished. I then realised two things at that moment.

One of them was that the evil was being sealed into the gem.

The second thing is that I think I'm falling in love with the Leader of New Rome. Maybe, just maybe, we can be partners.

Assuming if I am even alive by then.

Reyna's POV:

For reasons I don't know. Meeting this Wolf Araneae makes me feel, happy. Maybe we could, I believe the term is, hang out once in a while.

* * *

Sparks are flying! They're small, but flying! What will happen next? Hopefully with my creativity, no where deadly.

(-_-')

Anyway, review/comment below!

* * *

Oh, and do you want me to make the sequel a crossover with **Okami**?


	25. YuGiOh part 1

I don't own YuGiOh or the cards I made up.

* * *

Filou's POV:

Due to the fact that Wolf was killed earlier, I have little use for his form. Or rather, that form. Anyway, Chaos said that I should look for my true roots by dueling him/her YuGiOh style with this deck she gave me. She called it the **Apocalyptic** Deck. She also gave me a blank monster card and said that it would show my roots and what I will become the son of, no matter what I do. I got to the place and while waiting for the one I duel, looked through the cards that she choose for me. I couldn't believe the kinds of monsters in there. One of them are Super rare. Others seemed like they came out of a story. But right now, I need to focus.

Just then as I shuffled my deck, someone asked, "Excuse me, but are you Filou?" I looked up and greeted, "S'up." Right there was a girl that wore a purple jacket with a white shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. She had black hair with blue eyes that had silver pupils. She turned a shade of red and stammered, "I-I'm Charlotte. I'm here to duel you."

Charlotte's POV:

Gods how he is hot. He replied, "I'm bored anyway. Make sure you don't hold back. It would be a pity if you didn't get my number." I nodded and we sat across from each other. We then shuffled and placed our decks. After a quick rock-paper-scissors, we drew six cards and he went first.

Filou's POV:

Okay. I might as well play Mr. Careful. I said as I played my cards, "I draw. I summon level 4, **GaGaGa Magician** in attack mode. I place three cards down in defence mode and end my turn. Your move."

She said as a responce, "I draw. I summon level 4, **Kagetokage **and **Gogogo Golem **in defence mode. I place three cards down and end my turn."

Okay. Two level 4 monsters on the field. Possible summoning of **Number** **39: Utopia** and from that **Number C39: Utopia Ray**. Luckily for my cards, I have a chance to stop that.

Charlotte's POV:

He then said, "I draw. I summon **Kinetic Soldier **in attack mode and** Machina Gearframe** in attack mode. **Machina Gearframe**'s ability activates. I can add one "Machina" monster from my deck to my hand." He did that as he continued, "I equip **Machina Gearframe** to **Kinetic Soldier**, making his attack points 3150. He attacks **Kagetokage**."

I fliped over one of my cards as I stated, "I activate the trap **Metalmorph**. Now **Kagetokage **gains 1875 making his attack 2975." I put up some boards that shows our life-points. Mine went from **4000 **to **3825**. I then flipped over another card as I put the two trap cards in my graveyard, "I acticate **Time Machine**. I now bring back **Kagetokage** from my grave."

He made a face as he explained, "I switch **K****inetic** **Soldier **to defence mode and end my turn."

He kept his posture as I said, "I draw."

Filou's POV:

She's drawing her card and just as I predicted she said, "I overlay level 4 **Kagetokage **and **Gogogo Golem **to bring out number **Number 39: Utopia**. **Utopia **now attacks **Kinetic Soildier**." I grinned and replied, "**Kinetic Soilder's **ability activates. When battling a Warrior-Type monster, he gains 2000 attack and defence during damage calculation. That makes his defence 3800, making your attack useless." She ended her turn and I drew my card. My eyes widened in surprise because it was my Super rare card. I needed to get rid of it, quick. This card would do. I placed down the spell card as I said, "I activate the spell **Hand Destruction**. We now put two cards into our graves and draw two from our deck."

We did and I stated, "I place one card face down and summon **Armored Cybern **along with removing **Machina Gearframe **from **Kinetic Soldier**." 3 level 4's and 1 level 3's. This could work.

I smirked as I explained, "I overlay level 4 **Gagaga Magician **with **Armored Cybern **and **Machina Gearframe **to bring out **Number 23: Shark Drake **in attack mode. I then activate the spell, **Triple-Trouble**. I can now have three of the same monster on my field, and I choose **Kinetic Soldier**. However, there's a price. I must take 1000 points of damage and sacrafice an Xyz monster. So **Shark Drake **quickly goes back as it came. But it was well worth it."

Charlotte's POV:

His points went to 3000 as he explained, "I now overlay my **Kinetic Soldiers** to bring out one of the horsemen of the Apocalypse. I Xyz summon, **War**." He placed down the card and I knew I was in trouble.

* * *

Made up cards:

**Triple-Trouble:  
Duplicates one monster twice. Must pay 1000 life points and an Xyz monster. **

**War:  
Attribute: Earth  
[Warrior/Xyz/Effect]  
ATK/ 3600 DEF/ 2000  
_3 level 3 "Soldier" monsters  
After attacking and destroying a monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to bring the monster over to your field with ATK and DEF as the Material. If Xyz monster, keeps overlay units but will return Xyz materials after effect to the owner's side._**

* * *

Again, I don't own YuGiOh.

Anyway, take a guess on the card that Filou put into his graveyard and/or review below.


	26. YuGiOh part 2

Again, I don't own YuGiOh or the made up cards. See details in previous chapter.

* * *

Third person POV:

Charlotte: 3825  
**Number 39: Utopia** w/ two overlay units.  
Filou: 3000  
**War** w/ three overlay units.

Filou said, "**War** attack **Utopia**." Charlotte declares while removing an Xyz material, "I activate **Utopia**'s ability. By using an overlay unit, I can negate your attack." Filou made a face as he replies, "And thus, my turn has ended."

Charlotte's POV:

In two more turns Utopia is finished. What do I got? I drew my card and looked. Maybe if I could summon **Big Eye**, I could have a fighting chance. But I need 2 level 7 monsters. I thought about my grave and my cards. This could work. I placed down my cards as I said, "I summon **Green Gadget** and** Red Gadget**. I then sacrifice them to bring out **Machina Fortress**. I then summon my **Copy Plant **and it becomes level 7. I then overlay them to bring out **Number 11: Big Eye**. I end my turn."

He drew his card and stated, "Not in a rush, are we?"

Filou's POV:

I flipped over a spell as I explained, "I activate **Monster Reborn **to bring out a monster in my grave. **Blue-eyes ultimate dragon**." I flipped it out and set it next to **War**. I flipped over another card as I continued, "I then activate the spell **Level Spliter**. I can select one monster with an even level on my field and send it into my graveyard while in exchange, summon two monsters with the same level as my targeted monster with half of it's level. With that I summon to the field, level 6, **Dark Knight **and **Wind Knight** in defence mode."

I place them down as I continued, "I then summon level 6 **Death Cheater **in attack mode. I end my turn with a face down. Your move."

Charlotte's POV:

No cards in his hand, one face down, four monsters. He's confident with something. Especially due to the fact that he didn't attack **Utopia** on his turn. Then there's this **Death Cheater**. It seems weak with his attack points. Yet, something's not right. What does his latest summoned monster have to do with anything? Well, I need to destroy it, fast.

I stated, "**Utopia **attacks **Death Cheater**." His life points dropped to 2500 due to the fact that **Death Cheater **has 2000 attack. He just smiled and replied, "**Death Cheater**'s ability activates. He comes back to life with half of his attack, defence, and level. In the mean time, I overlay **Dark Knight **and **Wind Knight** to bring out another member of the horsemen, **Death**."

He showed the card and, wouldn't you know it, another tough one.

* * *

Made up cards:

**Level**** Spliter  
****Must be used on an even level monster. You then discard the monster into your grave to bring out two monsters with the same level as half of the target monster's level.**

**Dark Knight  
****Level 6****  
****[Warrior]  
Attribute: Dark  
****A**_** knight that wields a dark sword.  
**_**ATK/600 DEF/500**

**Wind Knight  
****Level 6  
[Warrior]****  
Attribute: Wind  
_A knight that is fast as the wind itself._  
ATK/450 DEF/600**

**Death Cheater  
[Warrior]  
Level 6  
Attribute: Dark  
When sent to the graveyard, you can summon him back with half of his level, attack, and defence.  
ATK/2000 DEF/2000**

**Death****  
[Xyz/Warrior]  
Level 6  
1 dark monster + 1 Wind monster  
You can only summon him if you had a monster that was destroyed and is back on the field.  
You can use one Xyz material to escape destruction and summon 1 Ghoul token [Level/3 ATK/500 DEF/200]  
ATK/1500 DEF/4000**

* * *

I'm starting to make up cards even more. Anyway, how do you think Charlotte would get out of this? Find out, next time.

Which is me trying to make a new chapter ASAP.


	27. An immovable object

Filou's POV:

Basically, to shorten things up, I summoned up a certain vampire king and won the whole thing. Not very Apocalyptic if you ask me. Doesn't even show anything about my roots. Well, the gem sealed up a lot of evil and I could just throw it away. But, it's still a cursed gem, Hazel's summoned cursed gem. I need to throw it away another time. Another time.

That's it! But, which one. It always returns to me no matter what and when I leave it with some other gems, it starts to kill the nearest life form, god or titan or giant. I prayed that I would die while I throw it away. Maybe I could put it into a giant made out of gems. But, I just have this feeling that I can't truly die. Just to clear my head, I went to massage Reyna somewhere where it isn't public.

When I found the place, I messaged here just to realise something. I'm not really in love with her. I mean, the only one that could balance her out is Leo. She asked, "What now, Filou?" I clenched my hands and asked while looking down, "Do you truly love me?" I wanted to cut right to the chase. I hated long discussions. She replied while trying to keep her voice even, "I don't love you. I just simply know you as an ally." I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Good." That's when her feelings showed, "Good? Good?! Why is me not loving you good?" I just stated, "We're not meant to be together. And a little FYI, Leo is your opposite."

After disconnecting the signal, I walked down a street so I could deposite the gem elsewhere. While I did that, I tried to put the pieces together on why she loves me. Which is quick. Son of Venus, hello? I just wished, for once, that Reyna would understand the term "opposites attract".

Just then Chaos spoke in my mind, "**Since you don't know it, I'll just tell you. You're an immovable object.**" What the heck does that suppose to mean?

* * *

Readers, take a guess on what it means and/or review.

And sorry for the short chapter. The sequel will be better, hopefully.


	28. I'm Omega

"Filou/Wolf"'s POV:

Well, I found out why I'm an immovable object. I can sum it up with what happened earlier.

Luke found me and brought out his sword as he said, "Wolf. It's time to duel!" I joked in a bored tone, "No, I'm not going to play YuGiOh with you." He blinked and said while realising, "No. I mean we will fight to the death!" I sighed and said while tossing him my cursed diamond, "Whatever, dude. Take this and you'll get enough power for Kronos to rule over the whole Tri-State Area!" The crystal embedded itself in his hand as he yelled, "Ouch!" His hand that had the diamond became a gauntlet.

I made a reference to "Snuff Box" and said, "*censored* you." That got him angry and he quickly stabbed me in the heart. Now you would expect me to die, right? Like, I should go to the Underworld right now, right? Well, you're wrong. I was just as confused as he was when he stabbed me again but only deeper. Seizing the opportunity, I slammed my hands on the sides of his head and he stepped away in pain. I pulled out the dagger from my gut and attacked him. He didn't even have any time to react when I stabbed him in the forearm, where the diamond is. I heard something shatter, and knew that the gem broke. And with that, I realised something.

I can't die. I can't die because of a curse. That brings us to now. Luke regain his senses, stopped obeying Kronos, and helped us win the war. And if you're wondering, A lot of Greek fire was used. But no one even knows about my curse. Not even Luke put the pieces together. I eventually became an observor. No one wanted to include me, no one talks to me, heck, no one even waves at me or says "Good morning." I guess, I just became invisible.

Now I sit here, on top of a cliff with no one to talk to. I said out loud, "It's not fair." I then heard someone else say, "It's not fair." I looked around but didn't see anyone. I sighed and just asked to myself, "Why do I have this curse?" I then heard the same voice say, "This curse." This time I looked around for real to see a girl no older than me with this camo make-up on. She sat right next to me and it was silent. But it was okay, because I didn't mind. It felt good to have someone next to me.

I asked after putting the pieces together, "You're Echo?" She nodded and replied, "Echo." I then stated while adding a "no" infront of it, "No, my curse sucks." She shook her head and replied, "No, my curse sucks." I raised an eye brow and stated, "Can't die." She asked, "Can't die?" I nodded and remained silent.

I then stabbed myself with my sword and felt myself change instantly. I pulled out my sword and felt more different. I still had my agility, but I lost my fourth wall breaking powers. Hey, at least the Avengers get to keep their powers. Anyway, back to me and Echo.

I then patted her on the back and said before walking away, "Live a good life no matter what, Echo. As for when we will meet again..." She finished with her own will for the moment, "Fates will know when." I smiled and stated as I walked away, "Good luck." I just heard her say as I walked away, "Luck."

I walked through the forest until I was just a figure in the shadows. And with that death, I found a real name for myself.

So let me introduce myself again. Hi. I'm Omega, the being who never dies. And in the words of many, Welcome to America.

* * *

I've decided to finish it right here. But don't worry, I'm going to make a sequel. Anyway, review and check out **It started with Theo **or **Shadow's Past** to check out the latest chapters.


End file.
